


边区

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 奥匈帝国的晚期，边陲小镇迎来了一位重要访客......





	边区

“哦……哦！请您原谅，我不知道您会莅临此地......我应该叫老曼奇姆提早备好咖啡的......那可是美洲的好东西......啊也许您想来一根古巴的雪茄——”  
“不，还是不了，我想。”戴眼镜的男子抬手不着痕迹地拦住了过于激动的地方行政官，侧过一点身子示意对方向前走一点，这样对方才能更好地履行“引路“的职务，而不是让他在行政官的花园中迷失方向。他的身后跟着几个骨架粗大而面部轮廓稍显扁平的脚夫，替他搬着几箱行李，看着倒也低眉顺眼。而罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦本人一身便装，不过但凡识点货的人都可以看出他简朴装扮的用心程度：西里西亚制成的成衣品质总是无可指摘，在这个边陲城市中更是惹眼得紧。  
夏日的阳光炙烤大地，高温下，罗德里赫的鼻尖沁出汗珠，眼角周围覆盖了一片浅浅的红。   
年轻的贵族老爷看来不善社交。地方官暗自咂了咂嘴，勾起舌头来舔舔干燥的嘴唇。这让他看起来更像个奸商，而非奥匈帝国的边防行政长官。但这也算不上什么问题，瞧，他身边的那位年轻人不也不像一个军官吗——据说还是骑兵的校官哩！  
“行政官大人！行政官大人！”  
一道人影沿着花园小径迅速向他们靠近，又在约两米开外的位置定住不动了。罗德里赫看见他身上的戍卫队制服，询问的眼光落到了行政官身上。  
“这不是尽职尽责的卫队长卡尔·罗特嘛！大人，您瞧啊，多么棒的小伙子，啊也许不怎么小啦，不过——嘿！你有什么事吗？”  
卫队长的眉头跳了跳，肉眼可见的困惑与迟疑出现在他棕红色的面颊上。  
他似乎很不习惯被直呼全名，也不习惯被称作“你”。罗德里赫这么思索着，率先弯腰问候道：“叫我埃德尔斯坦先生就行了。”  
“是的！”卫队长停顿几秒，双脚“啪”地靠拢，规规矩矩地敬了个礼，在得到回礼前再度扯着嗓子急切地喊叫起来：“埃德尔斯坦先生，我谨代表戍卫队向您致以真挚的问候，但——行政官大人，有件事情万分紧急：亲俄的叛乱分子煽动了面粉厂的工人罢工！就在广场上，大人，有充足的证据证明趁乱混入了捷克人或者塞尔维亚人——总之，就是那些人——我要去通知边防驻军的布鲁什少校吗？”

又是这种事！罗德里赫只觉一阵头重脚轻，他几个月来耗费心神隐藏自己的身份辗转于帝国的四方边境，正是因为皇帝陛下对境内四起的纷乱感到心急如焚却又不知所措啊！老弗朗茨仍带有几分青年时的惶惑，不愿在不了解实情时签下镇压的决议，生怕一念之差，决议会激起革命。为了皇帝这一点小小的天真，罗德里赫不得不动身，先是到了匈牙利，之后又北上在佩特拉戒备的视线中走访了大半捷克，回到维也纳后再度南下往东，直面斯拉夫民族的威胁。一路上，大大小小的骚乱近乎成了日常生活的组成部分，算到他头上徒添一身酸痛，而每一位驻地长官的过分热情与周到招待又使得他的精神发生了割裂：舒适的卧房与可口的饮食无一例外唤起他在维也纳的精致做派，可当他推开房间的窗户时，荒凉而贫瘠的景象会将他转瞬间带回现实。  
更要命的是，不是所有地方官的家中都有钢琴，即使有，多半也是失了音准的摆设。  
啊，江河日下！他想，这就是江河日下。在他还没有注意到的时候，小小的纰漏已然无声蔓延，像个害了热病的老古板。罗德里赫想到挂在他名下的，有些摇摇晃晃的帝国，脑中最先蹦出的竟不是他自己的容貌，而是弗朗茨·约瑟夫皇帝的！在这个行将衰落消解的国度，皇帝陛下就是帝国本身，比罗德里赫更甚。边镇的臣民不尊重陛下，约等于边镇的臣民已不再尊重帝国的权威——  
“忘恩负义的叛乱分子！”  
行政官额头青筋暴起，他已经顾不上作为地方最高长官的风度，也忘记了面对骑兵军官的谦恭谨慎。对他而言，第一可恨的是不识好歹的“人民”，同挥着木棍吱哇乱叫的猴子无异；第二可恨的便是卫队长卡尔·罗特！卫队长竟然挑了这等紧要的关头向他汇报，害他在费心讨好的大人物前丢了脸！现在倒好了，也许他一辈子也去不了维也纳，仕途全都要交代在这条荒芜野蛮的边界线上！  
“哦......好吧......好吧......我们不能这么慌乱......”行政官深深吸入一口气，胸膛高涨鼓起，活似个气吹的巨人。他正试图安抚自己的情绪，也顺便让卫队长平静下来，可在罗德里赫看来行政官就是一副马上要昏过去的样子，惨白的面色突显他的无能与怯弱。“我的好罗特......我尽职尽责的卫队长，你看，不过是一些手无寸铁的工人罢了，军队可是有枪炮的——但开枪了就要写报告，而我敢肯定总督大人已经收了无数份这样的报告了，少一份两份的又算什么呢？想想我们的皇帝，他一定为了这些文字焦头烂额，我们的国家可是他最大的负累了，一个那么大年纪的老人，嗯？”  
“那是他的责任，而非负累！”罗德里赫突然尖锐地出言接了话，语句中的冷酷令他自己都大为吃惊。他连忙做了一个致歉的手势，换来了行政官几声干巴巴的笑。“是的啊，埃德尔斯坦先生......呃......维护秩序也是我的责任……所以罗特卫队长，我命令你即刻率你的部下到广场去，逮捕叛乱者并以......以叛国罪和危害公共治安罪论处！对于别有用心的家伙......一个不留全部驱逐出境！他们不是想要自由吗？我给他们就是！他们想要的根本不是自由，而是衣食无忧的快活天堂......这我可就给不了了。”  
“是的！但我现在必须——”  
“没有什么必须！如果有的话，那些叛乱者的诉求也将是全部合理并且顺理成章的，我的辖地绝不接受这样的混乱思想！”  
“是，行政官大人！”  
卫队长的头终于恭顺地低了下去，五官在阴影下变得不甚清晰。他就以这样的神色转身离去了，稍微有些褶皱的制服后背晕开一大片汗渍。  
“唉，您看，现在的年轻人啊，都那么不注意自己的仪态......当然，您除外……”行政官故作惋惜地叹了一口气，“来吧，我们继续走吧，给您准备的小别墅就在不远处了，推开窗就能看到湖光山色——走啊！你们这些不动脑子的脚夫，没看见我们打算再度出发了吗？”


End file.
